Road To The Last
by NaruhinaluvrX
Summary: Road To Ninja version of The Last. It'll follow the movie as closely as possible,but still have some new twists. Menmahina. Menhina.


After _getting pushed around,having his blonde hair pulled,watching his red scarf get torn up,then being shoved to the ground,Menma pushed himself up to his knees and glared down his bully. He did his best to make a tough face,but could feel the tears in his blue eyes as they tried to roll down his whiskered cheeks._

 _The bully chuckled in amusement,"Looks like I get to see the Hidden Leaf's Crybaby." Menma balled up his fist,ready to strike,as someone shouted,"Hey! Leave him alone!"_

 _Menma gasped and looked over as the bully turned around to see blue hair running his way. The bully scoffed at the sight of pale lavender eyes and said,"Oh look. The Byakugan Monster."_

 _Hinata growled and raised her fist. "Shut your fat mouth and pick on someone your own size!"_

 _The bully leaned in her face,"Make me. Not like a girl can beat me anyway."_

 _Hinata smiled and went to slam her palm in the bully's stomach as the bully prepared to punch her face,but was startled and stepped back when Menma got between them and slammed his fist,hard,into the bully's stomachs,making him fall to the ground._

 _Hinata stared in awe for a few seconds before shaking her head and raising her fist at Menma. "Whatcha do that for?! You don't think I'm strong enough to do that myself or something?!"_

 _Menma shook his head as he waved his hand. "No. No. It's not that. I've seen you training with your cousin before. I know you're really strong,Ya Know."_

 _A small blush formed on Hinata's face as a big blush formed in Menma's when he realized what he said. "I mean,um...I,uh,just didn't want you getting hurt. It was my fight in the place."_

 _Hinata turned her head as her blush grew and gasped at the tattered scarf on the ground. Seeing the sad look on her face,Menma gave a smile and said,"Don't worry about it. I got one at home that my mom made me."_

 _He then turned to leave,but quickly stopped and turned back around and bowed. "Oh,uh,thank you."_

 _He waved and left. "See ya." Leaving Hinata with a smile on her face._

 _._

 _"If the moon were to fall,who would you spend your last day on Earth with?" Shikamaru,the class idiot,said,"I'd rather have meat fall on us if it's the end of the world." making the class laugh._

 _Sakura,a pink haired girl,leaned onto Menma and said,"You know Menma,if the moon does fall,I'd let you protect me." Menma's responds was leaning away uncomfortably as he said,"Okay." as his friend Sasuke winked at some nearby fangirls._

 _After Sakura went to her paper,Menma sat up with a smile and wrote down his parents' names. He held up the paper and gave a closed eye smile as Hinata watched him._

 _She smiled at his smile then wrote down his name on her paper._

.

"Give me you answer. It shall decide the fate of the Hyuga Clan." Hiashi glared down at the stranger before jumping into the air and aiming for him. "This is the Hyuga's reply!"

He missed as the stranger disappeared and a cloaked man shot rays.

He dodged and ran off until he was cornered in a cave. The cloaked man blasted the top,making a cave in.

.

Flipping his straight black hair,Sasuke smiled at the bright young faces in front of him. "I'm your guest lecturer today,so make sure you pay attention." He did some simply kicks and punches until the girls in the school started screaming his name. Sasuke chuckled then winked at them as Team Asuma watched him from the gate.

Ino,the shy blonde,smiled and said,"He's still so popular." as Shikamaru picked his ear.

.

Hinata walked out the clothing shop,carrying a bag in her arms as Sakura walked up to her. "Hey Hinata."

Hinata looked back and nodded as Sakura looked at the shop she came out of. "Are you knitting? Who are you knitting for?"

Hinata turned away and said,"What I'm doing and who's it for is none of your business." then walked off.

.

Hinata rubbed her eyes from staying up for a third night working on a red scarf. She looked up at the raggy red scarf on the table,which made her smile at the memory of meeting Menma.

.

"Hey Hinata! Wait up!" Hinata turned around to see Sasuke running up to her. She raised her eyebrow and asked,"What? Trying another flirting attempt?"

Sasuke shook his head and chuckled,"Not today." then he held up a note. "It's from you know who."

Hinata's eyes widened slightly before she grabbed the note and ran home.

.

The Five Kage sat in the meeting room as a young blonde stepped up from behind. "Allow me to explain. When two celestial bodies move closer together,their gravity pulls increase. Once the moon gets a certain distance,pieces will fall to the Earth until the crumbles apart and Mankind will..."

The Raikage cut in,"Mankid will perish."

The Mizukage turned her head and asked,"Is this a natural phenomenon,or some kind of man made assault?"

Kakashi clasped his hands together and rested his chin on them. "It's unknown. But I have a hunch."

.

Sai,an amateur artist,looked up at the moon. "It looks larger then usual."

.

Hinata,holding a package in her arms,ran down her stairs. "I finally finished it. Now I can send it to him!"

She stopped in her tracks as she tightened her grip on the package. "Maybe I should take it to him myself."

She ran forward. "I will take to him myself." Then she turned back. "But I don't know where he is..." the she ran forward. "Sasuke! Sasuke will know where he is!" She turned back. "But what if Kakashi won't give me permission..." She ran forward. "I'll take Sasuke with me! He'll have to let me go!" She turned back. "But if he doesn't..."

"You could have Sasuke take it to him for you."

Hinata gasped and turned her head. "Hanabi. How long have you been there?"

Hanabi,dressed in a long yellow kimono,smiled. "For a while."

Hinata sighed then Hanabi held up a kunai with a small figure tied to the end. "Isn't it cute?" Hinata shook her head. "You shouldn't treat your kunai like a toy."

Hanabi crossed her arms and pouted,"And you should be wearing something warmer. It's winter."

Hinata crossed her arms and looked down at her outfit. She was wearing a open long purple jacket,black tank top under a pink short shirt,and black short pants covered by a tan and pink short skirt. "There's nothing wrong with my outfit. At least I'm not wearing lipstick. If I was,my lips would get chappy from the weather."

She stormed out,leaving a giggling Hanabi behind her.

.

Hinata walked down the street,holding the package close,and looked around for Sasuke. "Where is that playboy?" He question was answered when she spotted him at Ichiraku's,surrounded by fangirls. "Please accept my Rinne Festival present!"

Hinata sighed and walked off. "Great..."

.

Three figures landed in the middle of the Hyuga compound then snuck inside. After running from room to room,they burst open a door and found Hanabi. She held up her kunai and prepared to defend herself. "Who are you? Ahh!"

.

Sai finished up his horrible painting of the sky as giant birds flew overhead. He gasped at the sight of what was in one of the rider's arms. "That's Miss Hanabi Hyuga!"

.

Hinata swayed on the swing as she stared at the scarf on her lap. "I know I can send it to him or have Sasuke take it to him,but it wouldn't feel right..." She sighed as a figure walked up from the shadows. "Who are you talking about?"

She gasped and looked up at the pale man,asking,"Who are you?" He smiled. "I'm Toneri Otsutsuki,and I've come for you."

"Come for me?"

She let a shriek as the figure behind her grabbed and Sasuke,who had followed her whenever he saw her walking off from his fangirls,ran up. "Let her go!"

A green orb pulsed on Toneri's hand,making Hinata pass out,before he and his partner disappeared.

Sasuke let out a 'Tsk' then activated his Sharingan. He spotted Hinata's Chakra and went after her.

A group blocked his way before he destroyed them with his Fireball Jutsu and knocked others down. The people below screamed and jumped back as the bodies fell on their tables.

Sauske pulled out his sword a sliced off a leg of the one holding Hinata,who lost his balance and dropped her. Her scarf hooked onto the side of building as Sasuke looked over. "You alright." "Yeah!"

The figure charged at Sasuke as Hinata climbed up the building. One last Fireball took them down as Hinata froze. "My body is numb."

The scarf ripped and Hinata fell. Sasuke ran over as fast as he could. "Crap!"

.

"Your scarf got ruined."

Hinata's grip tightened on the scarf as she looked up. "Why'd you do that? Think saving me will make me swoon for you?"

Sasuke chuckled and rubbed the back of his head with a nervous look on his face. "You know he'd kill me if anything happened to you."

Toneri appeared hovering over them and said,"The end of this world is coming,and on that day,I'll come for you Hinata." He disappeared as a meteor flew over and crashed into the upper part of the village.

.

"Team Leader Choji Akimichi,Sasuke Uchiha,and Sakura Haruno. Your mission is to rescue the kidnapped Hanabi Hyuga." Kakashi turned to Hinata. "And I've granted Hinata Hyuga's request to join the mission."

Hinata bowed. "Thank you very much,Sir."

Kakashi nodded then looked at Choji. "Hold put your hand." He did so as a timer appeared. "What is it?"

"It's a clock counting down to Earth's destruction."

The group gasped as Choji said,"I don't get it. What's this have to do with Hanabi?"

Kakashi smiled behind his mask. "Her kidnapper might be connected. But it's just a hunch."

.

"This is where the artist said he saw Hanabi last." Choji crossed his arms as they stood in the snow. "But finding her would be easier if we had someway to fly around and survey the area."

He sighed walked ahead as Sasuke said,"I got it." They all looked back as Sasuke's left eye turned purple with ripples.

He winked and said,"I'll be right back." as he teleported away.

.

A blue cloak dragged in the snow as the kitsune masked man walked forward towards his next mission. He turned around as he heard a portal open behind him to see Sasuke walk out. "Yo Menma."

Menma tilted his head. "Sasuke? What are you doing here?"

Sasuke smiled. "We need your help." Then he dragged Menma through the portal.

.

Everyone jumped when Sasuke shouted,"Yo!" then he pointed at Menma. "Look who I got?"

Hinata and Sakura smiled as they both said,"Menma!"

Choji crossed his arms. "How is Menma suppose to help with our problem?" "Easy. He's got those flying masked beast things we can ride."

Menma took off his mask,revealing the long black locks that were framing his face and pushed up from his fluffy hoodie. "First,my 'masked beast things' have names. Second,they don't like to ridden on. Third,what the hell do you even need them for?"

Choji looked over and answered,"We're on a mission to rescue the kidnapped Hanabi Hyuga. This was the last area she was spotted in,but we don't have a way to explore wide areas outside of Hinata's Byakugan."

Menma nodded and gave a sly smile. "Well,I might have a way to get you in the air. But you guys might wanna back up."

The others stepped back as Menma closed his eye.

His hair swayed as his sleeves and cloak's back floated upwards. A pulse went off as Menma's eyes shot open,revealing they were now blood red with slited pupils,and smoke appeared.

Once it cleared,a giant Nine-Tailed Fox was laying on his stomach. Menma walked up and pet his dark orange fur. "Hey Kurama."

Choji ran up and asked,"You except us to ride him? How are we suppose to hide that from the enemy?"

Menma turned to him,with a fake smile,and said,"Oh. You're right. So why don't you just pull the giant birds you have up your ass and you guys can ride those." Choji's eye twitch

"No?" He dropped the smile and pointed at Kurama. "Then get on the fox."

Choji climbed up and mumbled to himself about how he hasn't missed Menma's smartass attitude while Menma held his hand out for Hinata. "Open Chest top. Suits you."

Hinata smiled and climbed on as Sakura reached out for help from Menma,who simply turned and followed Hinata.

She pouted and pushed Sasuke away when he offered help.

.

Everyone was on different ends of Kurama,surveying the area,when Hinata asked to land.

They hopped down from Kurama and spilt up,Menma went with Hinata.

Hinata,Byakugan activated,ran over and started digging in the snow then pulled out a kunai. "This is Hanabi's."

Menma nodded and watched Hinata place the kunai in her backpack when he spotted a scarf. "You have a scarf? Why aren't you wearing it? Aren't you cold?"

Hinata blushed slightly before quickly closing her bag and placing it on her back. "We should tell the other about what we found." Menma nodded and said,"Guess you're right."

.

"There's glowing spring in the bottom of that cave."

Kurama landed,disappeared back inside Menma,and the group made their way behind the waterfall. Choji looked up at the symbol on the cave ceiling and said,"Guess this is the start." then looked over at Hinata. "What's on the other side of the spring?"

Hinata shook her head and deactivated her Byakugan. "My vision is distorted." Choji frowned at hearing that.

Sasuke looked over and smiled as the water in his hands disappeared. "Well,at least we won't get wet."

Choji sighed and said,"Be prepared for anything." "Right!"

They all jumped in.

.

They surfaced on the other side and gasped at the golden orbs in front of them before they made contact.

 **.**

 **Quick Note: Sasuke's outfit is his canon version's original sketch,without his cloak and with his jewelry,Hinata's mission gear is the same,but the chest is open little those weird sweaters,I forget what they're called,and the bottom half of her top is open,Ino is basically wearing the same as her canon self,but her shirt would go all the way down and long sleeved while her bangs are flat,Menma's cloak goes past his feet and kinda drags like Utakata's kimono while the sleeves are Mitsuki's genin gear length,Hanabi's outfit has the same design and color,it just goes down to her ankles,and everyone else is wearing what their canon selves do.**


End file.
